Interviewing Cast of Music , Drama , and Love
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Ok watch the story we interviewed Troy , Gabriella , Sam ,and Eric.


**Interviewing characters of : MDL**

Ok so SHA is me and thlike T is for Troy Sam is Samantha.

* * *

**Interviewing Troy Bolton**

Sha : Hi Troy

T: Hi

Sha : So lets get down to buisness what is your least favorite Chapter in this series

T: Thats a tough one its probably Confusion and Suicide it ends sad and well surpring

Sha : So do you like the ending of the story

T: Well its a sad ending and one you wont really predict with you writting it

Sha : Ok so do you and Gabriella really date

T: Uhh yeah well we're off and on

Sha : Whos your favorite Character in the story besides yourself

T: thats tough I like all the characters but I think a soon to be character Danny is my favorite

Sha: Uh who is Danny

T : Oh he is Gabriellas very overprotective older brother who was in the army but he hurt his foot so he cant serve init for awhile

Sha: Interesting , so what do you think of Sam

T: Well she is playing another character in another stroy your writing called Just Wait

Sha : Oh yeah so if you could like spend a day with any character who would it be

T: Easy Eric for sure he is awsome he is like this character that is unpredictable yet is like a book

Sha : Well it was nice interviewing you

T : yeah it was nice coming

* * *

**Interviewing Gabriella Montez**

Sha : Hey Gabriella

G: Hey

Sha : So lets begin whats your least favorite Chapter

G: Easy Catch Up

Sha: Ok what happens

G: Well its before Confusion and Suicide its also thechapter where alot of the drama in the story happens

Sha: So who is your favorite character

G: Oh very easy Eric totaly

Sha :Why

G: Well we're not really related but he is in a story that your writting

Sha: Which one is that

G : Oh he playsCarter in Little Miss Issabelle

Sha: Interestingsoif you could hang out with any character who would it be

G: Easy to um definatly Ryan because we have alot in common

Sha : and before we're done your opinion on the ending

G: Well it's definatly something you dont see honestly so expect that

Sha : Well it was nice talking to you

G: Yeah you too

* * *

**Samantha Sullivans Interview**

Sam: He Sha

Sha: Hey Sam , so first whos the best couple in the story

Sam: Uh Eric and Sharpay are the cute couple but Troy and Gabby are much better with all the love and drama they have together

Sha: Ok which moment is most intimate in your eyes

Sam : Definetly that dancing scene with Eric and Sharpay

Sha: Whats thebest Chapter

Sam: Uh Its Done is a pretty great

Sha: What happens

Sam: Oh its mostly about Eric and Sharpay

Sha: So I hear your in one of my other stories

Sam: Yeah two actualy um He Secretly Loves Her and Just wait

Sha : so what are your characters

Sam : Oh I play Julie in He secretly loves her and I play a minor role of a check out girl that like lectures Troy her names Peggy

Sha: interesting how do feel being in 3 of my stories , youplay yourself in this one so how does it feel

Sam: It feels good I act more like myself

Sha: Well nice talking to you sam

Sam: Yeah you too

Sha: Look out for Peggy in Just Wait

* * *

**Eric Montez**

Sha: Hey Eric

E: Hey so ready to begin

Sha: Yeah first how do you feel about the ending

E: I like it its one thats nice and sweet

Sha: Ok whos your favorite Character

E: Um Sam shes like not afraid to be herself

Sha: Ok soi s it true you and sam are bein another story together as a couple

E: Yes it is we dont play a big couple thoughits a horror oneshot calledIt Ends Tonight we kiss then I leave

Sha: So what are your characters

E: Maddison andZeke

Sha: Interesting so i hear two people survives who are they

E: Oh not telling

Sha: Well okso any other stories of mine your in besides the three we already know about

E: Yeah big part inthe stories that lead to Are You Sure and Doctor Dylan I playAndreas boyfriend Sedrick

Sha: interesting so any other plans in my stories

E: Im thinking about auditioning for Andrew in a step up 2 series but thats it.

Sha: Well nice meeting you goodluck with that audition

E: Thanks

Sha: Look out for Eric in Doctor Dylan and Are You Sure

* * *

ok so those were our 4 main characters and their plans in my stories so peace out 


End file.
